Vacation in Paradise
by miss-ange
Summary: Buffy gets back with Angel by inviting him on a fun-filled "relaxing" vacation. Oh it will be exciting all right! Please read and review so i know whether to continue it. Thanks
1. A Visit to Angel

Chapter 1  
  
~ Angel ~  
  
I stared up at the millions of stars in the night sky as I wondered I thought about who else but Buffy. She phoned me from Sunnydale to tell me she was coming to L.A. to tell me some big news. She sounded really happy. I smiled, when she is happy I feel like I am living again.  
  
Cordy called me from inside the hotel to come down. I left the balcony that I was brooding on and went downstairs to the lobby.  
  
"Brooding again?" she inquired with a smirk.  
  
"I don't brood, I.. ponder" I answered.  
  
"Sure, anyway Wes and Gunn decided to make the patrol tonight so I'm going home. Alright?" she asked  
  
"See you tomorrow" I absently answered as my thoughts were still on Buffy, wondering what the exciting news was.  
  
The next day, I woke up at ten o clock in the morning to get ready for her. I slipped into my black, leather overcoat (I thought I looked quite sexy in it) and her favorite wine-colored shirt that was tight in all the right places as well as my black pants. I went to the sink and turned on the cold water tap, placed my hands under it and ran them through my hair. I hoped it gave me a "I'm-doing-well-in-L.A-and-don't-care-that-you-are-here". I really wished I had a reflection because I wanted to see myself how Buffy would see me. Ever since I left Buffy, my pain and love for her has increased with each passing day. I went back to Sunnydale to see her and to be with her but I saw her with Riley. She looked so happy. Almost like an angel.  
  
When she came, I decided I was going to act all cool, calm and collected. I hoped that would be possible because when I see her, I just want to hold her and kiss her forever. I was going to show her that her new life was fine with me and it didn't bother me that much.  
  
I went downstairs to find that Buffy was already there. She was having an animated discussion with Cordelia about The Dingoes (Oz's band) and how they were going to make it big. I tried to restrain myself from running to her and hugging her as hard as I could. Instead I glided down the stairs looking composed. But unfortunatly that didn't last long when I tripped. I looked up embarrassed into Buffy's concerned but laughing eyes.  
  
"Angel! I missed you! Are you okay? I thought vampires were graceful." she asked laughing.  
  
"I'm fine" I answered 'How have you been?"  
  
"Great! Okay, two things. Firstly, the big bad is back and I need your help. Second, Willow found . . . "  
  
"Cordy, why didn't you call me when Buffy arrived?" I asked Cordelia, cutting Buffy off.  
  
"I knew you wanted to take your time to look good for her, you have been getting ready for like an hour!" she answered cunningly.  
  
Buffy was still looking at me. I looked into her eyes and saw question and hope.  
  
* Buffy *  
  
Why is Angel being like this? I thought he would be happy to see me. What did I do? I wanted to tell him that when he came to Sunnydale, I felt him even though I never saw him. I wanted him to know that it was over with Riley and I wanted to be with him again. Angel was still arguing with Cordelia and I decided that I should just leave.  
  
As I was walking out of the door, Angel noticed me and asked, "Buffy are you leaving already?"  
  
I turned around, hurt that he didn't care. I just wished he would come over to me and hug me and tell me that he was happy to see me. "I'm leaving, but I just came here to tell you that I miss you and I want you and Willow invited both of us on vacation. But I see you're busy." And with that I turned around and stalked out of the hotel wanting him to follow me but knowing he couldn't since it was 80 degrees and the sun was shining to its full strength.  
  
~ Angel ~  
  
I really hated to hurt Buffy like that but I thought I was just trying to keep her happy. She didn't know how painful it was to talk to her like I didn't care and love for her.  
  
"How rude" Cordelia stated as she started flipping through a fashion magazine. "Well, that's Buffy for you" she said in the way she talked about Sunnydale people.  
  
As I went back up the stairs, it struck me what she said. She loved me to! She wanted me! Probably not after how I treated her. As I got to my room I realized one more thing.. VACATION? 


	2. Small Talk

Chapter 2  
  
~ Angel ~  
  
I had been counting the minutes until the sun went down. It was finally dark and I could finally go after Buffy and sort things out with her. I turned around and purposely strode out the lobby of the Hyperion hotel. As I was leaving, I heard a voice behind me.  
  
"Where do you think you are going?" Asked Cordelia with her hands on her hips. "Out to see your little blonde slayer?" It was obvious that Cordelia and Buffy never really got along.  
  
I ignored her and just walked out of the hotel. I had gone about three blocks and just passed a green dumpster when I realized I didn't know where I was going. I sighed. I turned around and headed back to the hotel.  
  
I went up to Cordelia. "Cordy, I need your excellent secretarial skills." She was flipping through the latest issue of Cosmopolitan. She didn't even look up or bother to answer me. She was clearly upset that I walked out on her. "Cordelia.. please! I'll make it up to you, I promise."  
  
She looked up. "Fine, what do you want me to do?"  
  
"Could you go through all the motels in a ten-block radius and ask if a Anne Summers is staying there? Ask Gunn and Wes to help." I told her.  
  
"Anne? Um.. in case u forgot her name is Buffy." She said as she looked at me like I was stupid.  
  
"I know! Just that when she travels she doesn't like using her real name." I told her while I sat down and started calling motels.  
  
Wes, Gunn, Cordy and I had been through at last a dozen motels when finally gone stood up and said "I found her. Apparently she is staying at the Motel 8 on Sunset Avenue and Midsun in Room 245."  
  
"Thanks" I said and I left.  
  
It was 9 o clock when I left and it took me about five minutes to reach the motel. I ran up to Room 245 and knocked three knocks. Three slow steady knocks. I didn't think anyone would answer but then I heard Buffy's voice.  
  
"Who is it?" she asked in her cute innocent yet tough voice. I loved it and I was so glad ot here it again.  
  
"Angel" I answered.  
  
* Buffy *  
  
When Angel told me he was here my first reaction was delight. He had come to see me! I had missed him. But then my delight was quickly replaced with anger as I remembered what he had done.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked coldly. "Come to make some more small talk?" How dare he come talk to me after what he had done.  
  
"No Buffy" He answered in his sexy, velvety voice that always made me melt. "I want to talk about us."  
  
I decided that this was a good reason and I slowly opened the door. I stepped back so he could walk in. He looked at me shyly and embarrassed and reminded me "You need to invite me in."  
  
"Come in" I said. I can't believe I forgot that. I'm the Slayer and I deal with vampires everyday and I couldn't remember that I had to invite one in.  
  
I went and sat down on my bed and he came and sat beside me. I felt the bed go down as he sat himself down. He was so close to me and I just wished I could touch him.  
  
I decided to start, "Angel . . . " I began but he cut me off.  
  
"No, let me talk first." He stated in his lets-get-down-to-business voice. It was so hot. "Buffy, I want you and I have always wanted you. I just thought I hurt you when I was around. I though you were happy with your new boyfriend. I just wanted to let you know that I am never truly happy unless you are around and everyday when I wake up, your face is the first thing I see and the first thing I think about. I miss you."  
  
"Oh Angel" I replied. "How could you think that you hurt me? I want you so much. And by the way, Riley and I aren't together anymore. So do you want to try the 'us' thing again?"  
  
"Of course" he answered excitedly. "And I would love to go on vacation with you." Angel said as he pulled me in for a hug. We hugged and kissed like we hadn't seen each other in months, which we actually haven't.  
  
~ Angel ~  
  
I hadn't been this happy in months. I missed everything about her. Her teasing smiles, her cute little face, her vanilla smell and her bubbly personality.  
  
"So where are we going?" I asked questioningly.  
  
"Hawaii!" She answered excitedly. "Willow and Xander are coming also. They already booked us rooms at the nicest resort. They said you could also invite Cordy, Gunn and Wes. Whoo hoo! I'm so exicted!"  
  
I looked at Buffy, "Um.. Buffy.. Vampire - sun - Hawaii - combination that hasn't been known to work."  
  
She laughed. I hadn't heard her laugh in a long time. She grinned at me impishly, "Don't worry. You'll see. It will all work out." She said mysteriously. 


	3. Road Stop

Chapter 3  
  
A/N: ~I am really liking writing this story. Please review though so I know to continue. That would be really cool of everyone. Thanks!  
  
~ Angel ~  
  
Wow, only Buffy could convince me to go on a vacation to Hawaii with her usual Buffy charm. We are leaving in a few days but I still don't get how its going to work so my Buffy (god, I love saying that again) is taking Cordy, Gun, Wes and I back to Sunnydale to talk to the gang. I'm kind-of nervous about seeing Xander because he doesn't like me and last time I saw him, I punched him. This time I'm going to be civil for her. She hates it when we don't get along.  
  
"God, what's with the car?" Cordy asked wrinkling her nose as she surveyed the 1990 Honda. "Do we have to ride in that?"  
  
Wes replied, "Don't worry, no one will see you with those dark sunglasses and shawl you have wrapped around your head.", shaking his head disapprovingly.  
  
I smiled at the bickering. Usually it's really irritating but today I couldn't be happier. I was with Buffy. We were going away together. Away from all the dangers of L.A. and Sunnydale.  
  
"Y'all just shut up and get in the car." Gunn commanded.  
  
Buffy and I sat in the front and Gun, Cordy and Wesley squeezed in the back. Queen C kept on complaining the whole ride but I didn't notice it at all. I was beside my soul mate. Suddenly Buffy braked causing all of us to fly forwards.  
  
"What going on?" I asked panicked looking at Buffy to make sure she didn't hurt herself.  
  
"Look" She pointed in front of the car looking puzzled. About ten vampires in game face were walking in a line across the crosswalk, not saying anything. They looked dazed and oblivious to the fact that we were here. I looked at them even closer and realized they weren't normal. They were covered with grey fur and had ears. Not regular human ears but animal ears. Before I could observe them anymore, Buffy wrenched open the glove compartment and pulled out five stakes. Without a word she handed them to all of us and we got out."  
  
* Buffy *  
  
We all raced out of the car and charged towards the vampire. Still they didn't notice our presence. It was too weird. Angel went to the back of the line and staked the last vampire causing it to turn to dust. The rest of them didn't even turn around.  
  
Gun stood in front of one of the vampires and prepared to stake it as it suddenly stopped, grabbed him and thew Gunn against the car. Cordy rushed to his aid. "Are you alright?" "Ya, I'm fine" Gunn replied as he winced in pain.  
  
As we were all distracted by the welfare of Gunn, the same vampire that attacked him started attacking all of us. He tried to punch Wes but he ducked at the last moment. I ran to help him but it was to late. The vampire had kicked Wesley aside. Angel and I looked each other and understood each other like we had talked about it. These weren't regular vampires. They were strong, much too strong for the others to deal with them. Angel and I started attacking him as the other eight vampires just walked away in a line. Angel ran after them but this vampire stepped in his way and punched him repeatedly until Angel crumpled to ground.  
  
"Angel!" I cried and kicked the vampire in his jaw with a high snap kick as he was just about to jump on Angel. I rushed to his side. He was hurt. His face was all bloody and he had a massive cut from his ear to the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Buffy behind you, look out!" I turned around and BAM! Everything went black.  
  
~ Angel ~  
  
Buffy was out cold. She was laying on the pavement with her legs all twisted and a pained look across her face. Her golden hair was spread out in a fan on the road. I switched to my game face. No one messes with my Buffy when I'm around.  
  
I grabbed the vampire by it's neck and threw it against a tree. As it started getting up, I kicked it back to the ground. It got up again and I surprised it with a hefty punch to its jaw. "How does the feel?" I inquired with a growl. I punched him again but this time the vampire managed to stay up. It went to kick me but I grabbed his leg in mid-air and twisted it so he fell to the ground in a heap. I stepped on his throat. I know he can't breathe but it's still pretty painful. "What are you doing?" I yelled.  
  
The hairy, grey vampire just spit blood at me in response. I pressed my foot into his throat even harder. "What are you doing? I don't wanna ask twice"  
  
It just looked at me and I knew he wasn't going to answer. It needed some . . . motivation.  
  
I yelled for Cordy. "Get the holy water watergun out of the back of the car and bring it here!"  
  
Cordy rummaged through the contents of the bags in the backseat and brought the water gun to me looking frightened. I pried open the vampires jaw and Cordelia squirted the holy water in.  
  
"Arghh! It burns!" it screamed. I could see the vampire's throat bubbling as the water went down.  
  
"Good," I snarled. "So, tell me what you were doing." I said in my take charge commander voice. I wrenched open his mouth one more time and Cordelia was just about to squirt some more in.  
  
"No!" the vampire screamed in pain. "We are a new type of vampire sired by the all powerful one! We were summoned by him tonight to get orders. I don't know where we were going, only the leader of the line knows."  
  
I looked at him to make sure he was telling the truth. "Well, thanks for the information" Buffy sarcastically added as she staked him into dust.  
  
I looked back! Buffy was all right. I wasn't going to lose her again. We started kissing and explored every inch of each other's mouths. She pulled away, "Angel, I don't want to tempt you."  
  
"It's alright. Shhh" I answer. Little does she know even being three feet away from her is so tempting as well as being the happiest moments of my life.  
  
We kissed as the full moon shone behind us, and the stars glittered like Las Vegas. It would be so clichéd and lame if it was in a movie but this was real life and it was beautiful. 


	4. Explanations

A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in like four months. My god I can't believe it has been that long. Anyway this is going to sound really ... lame I guess but this is my first fanfic if u can guess and I got my first flame and I was stupid and ya.. but I decided to try to keep on writing. Anyway thank u to all who reviewed!  
  
$ Cordelia $  
  
Here we are ... home sweet home. More like home sweet Hellmouth. I can't believe I had to come back here, to Sunnydale. I thought I was finally rid of this place. But hey, even I would endure some Sunnydale misery to get a break from work. Who am I to refuse a free, paid vacation to Hawaii courtesy of Angel?  
  
I actually thought he was getting over the little blond slayer. But I guess I just never realized how truly in love they were with each other. It's the whole ... destined, star-crossed soul mates... can't eat can't sleep without you love.  
  
I was currently sitting in the Summers house living room awaiting Willow and the mysterious trip to Hawaii. Ya how does that work anyway? I mean, vampire.... Sun... Hawaii? Whatever.. it's just like the little Scooby gang to run off happily and find a little magical solution to all of their problems.  
  
Xander... he just walked in. Damn, I forgot how much I liked him. He wasn't exactly sexy ... but he had this whole boyish charm with this funny exterior. Ohhh.. yummy.  
  
~ Angel ~  
  
"Thank you all for coming." Willow said directing it towards Cordy, Gun, Wesley and I. "I am so excited for sunny Hawaii. It's a good chance for all of us to ... bond." Willow put emphasis on the last word and looked at Oz. Oz responded with his usual non-expressive look. Yet everyone would still understand what he was saying.  
  
Willow continued, "We are going to leave Saturday evening and arrive in Hawaii in the early early morning when it is still dark, so Angel doesn't put on a pretty, flamey light show for us."  
  
"Good plan. I enjoy Angel much as a living, breathing... oh whoops" Buffy giggled. "I mean a non-living, non-breathing vampire."  
  
I put up my hand. "It's not school Deadboy." Xander glared at me.  
  
I don't understand. Sure I've punched him, and yes I have don't some unforgiveable things. But why won't he let it go? Buffy just shot him a dirty look and he shut up quick.  
  
"Question!" I called out. "So how am I going to work?"  
  
Willow just looked at me strangely and repeated me. "How are you going to work? What? More with the splainy please." I smiled. She was picking up Buffy-speak.  
  
"I mean, how am I going to work? With the sun and all and it being Hawaii and me being, well, a vampire." I answered.  
  
Everyone looked at Willow. We had all been wondering this ever since she announced the lovely vacation surprise. We waited expectantly.  
  
She answered our question, "Well, while I was looking up demons on the Internet, I came across this demon hotel. Demons and humans are both welcome."  
  
Cordy looked appalled. "Stay in a demon hotel... No thanks." It looked like everyone felt the same way as well.  
  
Willow just went on, oblivious of everyone's disgusted looks. "No, it's clean I promise. It is a huge chain. And it's super huge. There is so much to do during the day and then at night... "  
  
"Party?" Buffy cut in hopefully.  
  
We all laughed. Of course, Buffy always wanting fun and to party. How could you not want to be around this girl?  
  
Everyone looked so excited! Whooo vacation. First time in two hundred years. Buffy came and cuddled up to me. "I can't wait to take you shopping." She said excitedly. "We have to much to buy and so little time!" I started to protest but then I looked at Buffy. Her eyes, at her smile and I couldn't say no.  
  
Shopping. Not somehting I am looking forward to. 


	5. Shopping!

A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed! It's actually really cool when I go and check my email and there's a review alert. Thank you guys so much! Please I would love feedback on my next chapter and if you have any suggestions, that would be great.  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
~ Angel ~  
  
What am I doing here? I wondered as Buffy dragged me throughout the Sunnydale Mall. It was nine o' clock and it was dark out. I thought the mall was closed and my mall misadventure was over, but no. Buffy happily and excitedly informed me that tonight it was Midnight Madness and the mall was open till 4 am.  
  
"Buffy, let's go home. Please?" I pleaded with her.  
  
"No way! We've only been shopping for an hour! We have so much to do. Starting with shoes." Buffy looked down at my feet and contemplated my shoe destiny. "You look like you could wear ... loafers." She pulled me into Feet First and continued pulling down various styles of loafers. Ugh. I hate loafers with a passion. They are all ugly and not me.  
  
I decided to protest. "Nope, not trying them on. They are so old-mannish."  
  
Buffy looked at me with that mysterious sparkle in her eye. "You are an old man. Now sit down and try them on." She pushed me down playfully.  
  
After the third pair, she wrinkled her nose in disgust. "You're right. My fashion sense is telling me this is not the direction to be going." I sighed in relief. "What was I thinking, you're all Abercrombie and Fitch, not all business typey. Come on, we have soooo much work to do."  
  
I sighed and followed her in exhaustion into the Aber-something store. She tossed me a bunch of swimming trunks and directed me towards the changeroom. I stared down at myself in amazement. They're so bright! My god, fashion these days. In my days, we didn't go swimming in special pieces of material. We would just ... swim. Not caring about what we looked like.  
  
* Buffy *.  
  
Ohhh...... he is soo yummy in Abercrombie. How did I not see it? Angel, with his hot body and spiky hair. I can't wait until he comes out of the changeroom!  
  
Angel came out, slowly. Like he was unsure of himself. I couldn't say anything. I just stared. I was speechless. Angel in swimming trunks, with his six-pack showing. Aww and he looked adorable with his expression of uncertainty.  
  
After several more seconds of stunned silence, Angel timidly asked, "So I look okay?" "How can you even ask that? You are going to be the hottest vampire there! Just look at yourself." I exclaimed.  
  
"Um. Remember... vampire... reflection... not happening anytime soon." Angel teased me.  
  
I blushed. Of course, it's just that going to vacation is so normal. I always forget that he is a vampire. "There is one thing that needs to be fixed, though."  
  
I walked over the Angel and pulled his trunks down just so they were at his hipbone. He was wearing them all the way up to his bellybutton! "This is not the 90's ... now it's low or no go." I lectured him. Honestly, he is so behind fashion. I guess two hundred years without going to a mall or seeing a reflection can do that to a man.  
  
Angel just looked at me and started laughing. God I love it when he laughs. He needs to do it more often. His face just lights up and the smile reaches his eyes. Angel is not like those people that smile and don't mean it. When Angel smiles, he means it and the whole world smiles with him.  
  
"Now come on! All we have to do is shorts, shirts and shoes." I called to Angel in the change room as I urged him to hurry up. He just responded with a long, tired groan. I smiled. I knew that deep down he was enjoying this. I mean, how could anyone not like shopping? 


End file.
